Her mistake Is my gain
by You10
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the Giant War; Everything is at peace and now everyone can finally take a break... However, Athena is taking Annabeth to travel for a few years... Six months later Artemis shows up and takes Percy to travel with them... Annabeth is wrong to take Percy's loyalty for granted... Will Artemis take the opportunity and get Perseus all to herself?...
1. Chapter I

It was hard... _not _to notice.

It was hard not to see the way she look at him... the same say she used to.

When did all begin? How did it begin? Why?... '_Why? That's a stupid question, you know _why, _it happened because you arrogantly thought that just because he's loyal this will never happen..._

_Now... _

_Now I have to live with the consequences, even if it breaks my heart... because in the end... this is all my fault..._

_This...is how the love of my life, my best friend, my hero... my... everything... fell in love with someone else._

_This is the story of how Percy Jackson, the greatest hero who has ever walk this earth, fell in love with none other than Phoebe Artemis, the Goddess of Hunt, the Moon, the Goddess of _Virginity_,_ _and __the__ most man-hating person who has ever lived... and she with him._

_It sounds like something out of a love story, but no, Aphrodite had nothing to do with this. _

_All in all, it happened quite normally... well, as normal as it gets living in a world full with monster out of nightmares and beings of unimaginable power who want nothing more than skin you alive while they make you watch as everything you ever loved being killed in the most terrifying-_

"Annabeth!"

… _Sorry, got carried away._

_As I was saying, the circumstances in which they both fell in love with one another were like any other couple, they got to know one another and slowly but surely - even with them not knowing - they grow so close that seeing both of them together at all times doing this, or that, was so common that you even wonder if they were ever apart, the very definition of the word "perfect" was _created_ for them._

_What?... Were you expecting something like... _

"Oh! My Prince! You have saved me from the evil hands of those monsters! How can this simple girl ever repair you?... Perhaps a kiss?"

And so the Prince and the girl rode away into the distance in each other arms, happily ever after.

_Pffft. HA!_

_This is bloody Artemis we are talking about for Hades sakes!... Granted with the way we live they had, (and will), saved each other lives a few times at most with the time they have been in each other's company. I'm not saying that it doesn't count, because it does, but you don't fell in love with someone just because they save your life. If that were the case Apollo would probably have thousands of girls at his feet, not that he doesn't already if we're being honest, but that's besides the point._

_However, it may be we have gone stray. So, without further preamble... this is how I lost the love of (in my opinion, and many, many more), the greatest man who has/will ever live. _

_I may sound bitter or perhaps angry... and I was at some point I guess. But for my this happened a few years ago, and thought I do get a bit sad sometimes, I had move on, he's happy, both of them are. _

_But I guess I can't make a fool of my own heart, Aphrodite convince me to write this, everything I know, everything I felt... or feel I suppose. According to her this will help you, (more like force yourself), to confront all that is buried deep down._

_Aphrodite is not so bad once you get to know her, she may act like a whore-_

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

_-but she cares, in her own way... besides, she _is _the Goddess of Love, I suppose she's right... at least this time._

"I'm seriously starting to regret helping you. Not even your mother is this mean with me." Aphrodite glared at Annabeth while crossing her arms below her chest.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm trying!... I'm just... I'm just..."

The Goddess immediately soften her gaze and put a comforting arm on Annabeth. "I know Annie, and I'm sorry to make you do this... but if you want to get better, you need to go through the worst first. Now, keep writing, you're doing a great job so far, don't stop, you're strong, you can do this."

Annabeth took several deep breaths and continued writing.

_Okey that wasn't fair, she's amazing and a great person._

_I'm sorry again for all that rambling, I guess it's time for me to begin _

* * *

**Don't really expect much action from me, I'm more of a romantic writer. If I ever decide to create a full story with prophecies, battles, etc, I'd do my best, though you'll have to wait, I have no intention right now.  
**

**For now I don't have a name for this story, if anyone has any ideas you're more tan welcome.**

**The next chapter from this short story will be from Percy's POV. **

**Do please forgive me for such a short chapter, I write as best as I could and I try ending it in a good part, but I'm kind of new. Hope you have enjoy the story and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter II

_Percy's POV._

Six months...

Six months without Annabeth. I'm not angry at her for leaving, in fact I'm happy for her, the opportunity to travel around the world with your godly parent doing what you love.

If my father would have come to me and tell me that he's going to travel around the seas for five years, exploring and learnings all sorts of things and meeting all kind of species, well... I would have jump at the chance.

I would still miss her but it just five years, we're still immortals.

Oh, did I forget to mention that?

After the war with the Mother Earth everyone, (that survived), was gifted with full immortality, and some, like the Seven of the Prophecy, (including Leo that was later found with Calypso), were granted the wish to become a god/goddess. All of us, except me and Annabeth accepted. We did not reject it, but, sort of... delayed it. All of my friends are immortal, so I had no reason to refuse, and by extension neither did Annabeth. I asked for Hestia and Hades position in the Olympian Council to be restored and for cabins to be built in camp for the minor gods, no one is going to be ignored anymore.

But I still have my mortal mother, someone who is _not_ going to live forever, so for as long as she's alive I would remain a full immortal, meaning, I can't die, so like any other god or goddess I'm going to reform. The reason for not accepting Godhood, (apart from my mother), for now, is that the Ancients Laws don't restrict me, so I can visit her any moment I want, and also Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter, as well as other facts, like I can interfere in moments where monster are attacking other demigods or the camps.

I don't know which will be my domains, The Fates, while they were on the Throne Room declaring the domains of the other five that accepted Godhood, told me that I will know once I became a God, and not a moment before. Sucks, but... meh, I stopped caring after a while, I'd know when I have to know I suppose.

Annabeth is the same reasons, well mostly, she has a few other reasons that has to do with the mortal world, one of them is her mortal side of the family, and some other is her want to become an arquitect world-wide know, not just in the "supernatural side of the family".

Well, as I was saying, Annabeth will be gone for five years, it's been a bit hard, but I just need to get used to it, I'm pretty sure that somewhere along the line we will have to be apart from each other for years, we're immortals, it will happen, sooner or later, better get used to it know.

Right know I'm at camp in my cabin watching a TV Show from Netflix called Sherlock. Honestly, it's freaking amazing, the protagonist, Sherlock Holmes, is smarter than any Athena child I have ever met... I dare say even Athena herself, though I'm not going to say that at loud, she doesn't like me enough as it is.

Back on topic, Sherlock is also pretty fun when he insults other making them look stupid, though I don't know what I'm laughing about, I don't understand what he says most of the times; probably a good thing I'm not watching this with Annabeth, she'd most certainly make fun of me and be irritated that has to explain everything every five minutes to me.

If you're wondering where I am watching Netflix is in a TV as big as my bed on the wall, courtesy of Hephaestus, he put one in every cabin, (in some more than others), and it doesn't attract monsters. It has Wi-Fi so we can contact our mortal side of the family, but we can only do so in specific hours.

See, Chiron didn't want us to became addicted to the technology, so the only two moments of the days when there's internet are from 13:00 to 15:00 and 21:00 to 23:00, except in special occasions, like Capture the Flag.

The first episode just finished, Watson understands and most of all he has the patience to dealt with Sherlock, I've got to say, he's either stupid or brave... though I really can't say anything, I've done worse, and with actual monsters, and yeah, I totally didn't expect for Sherlock's brother to be a villain, or is he? Maybe I should rewatch the final, and I was going to do that but the sound of a horn was heard in the distance, the hunters.

I quickly get up and change in some blue jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and white sneakers while stepping outside of my cabin and walking towards the gate. I'm going to say hi to Thalia, it's been a while last I saw her. And the hunters are getting friendly with me, they're nice girls, once

you get past their man-hating-persona. Even Artemis at least smiles at me... though she's still wary of me, can't really blame her, like the saying goes, "the devil knows more for being old than for being the devil", but I'm not giving up.

If you're wondering why I want to be in "good graces" with Artemis of all people is because of... Smelly Gabe. She has been hating man like that for more than four thousand years, if she tells me that I'm a _man_ and _respects me_... then that means I'm not like him. Her respect... especially from her... it means a lot to me. And it's not just because of sort of challenge that I can later scream to the rest of the world "I have Artemis respect!" like many others would do... no. I'm planning on _always_ having her respect, for her to look at me with pride... because when she does... I'd know... that I'm not like him.

The only other persons who knows this is my mother, I have never told anyone about Gabe, not even to Annabeth. Mother was scared when I told her this, (which I can't blame her, considering Artemis's reputation), but she also understood, and look at me with pride that make want to cry.

My father knows as well, I almost forgot, though I don't really know how he knows, I can only guess that mother told him about. But I did make him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. However, he didn't know the _why_ I wanted her respect, so I told him, every last detail. When I finished he had a look of anger, sorrow, sadness and pride on his face, he started apologizing for not being there or for at least try to do more. I wanted to hug him, punch him, say nice words and at the same time scream at him in anger... Alas, I did nothing, I told him that over the last years he has been trying to be a better father, and he has, even more when I became an immortal, (now that there's no Ancient Laws holding him back), he goes to mom's place every Sunday and we have a family dinner there.

Triton has come a few times, we're getting along better now, and surprise, surprise uncle Hades has come as well, though that was because Nico insisted. He's one hell, (no pun intended), of a cocker, he said that it's a bit boring in the Underworld sometimes, so one of his many hobbies is cooking, hard to imagine right? Thalia and the other Seven has come a few times. Sunday has become my favorite day of the week for the past two years and a half.

Speaking of Thalia, which I forgot to mention that she was also granted full immortality, along with Phoebe and Atalanta, (the only two "veterans" from the hunt from centuries- if not millennia- that have survived this far, so now they can be in the hunt forever, or as long as they want), I can see her coming towards the gate of the camp, along with several other girls between the age of 12 and 16 with silver clothes and bows and arrows on the back.

I rise my hand over my head and waved at the hunters. "Thals! Over here!"

She quickly spots me and walk until she was in front of me, we share a short hug which she uses the opportunity to shock me. "You want to play like that?" I smirked and quickly willed the water beneath the earth to rise and form a ball a top of Thalia's head, and drop it.

She screams because the water was cold and glares at me. "Dry me, now!" The sky rumble with thunder responding to her quick temper.

I laughed for a while along with some hunters that saw the show while I wash away the water off her body and clothes.

She gave me a quick punch in my shoulders and then we enter camp going to eat something.

"How you holding up Percy?"

I hate this kind of questions. I know she doesn't pity me, but it feels like it when someone ask you things like that.

I shrugged. "It's getting a bit boring, but I guess is just a matter of getting used to."

"Well, Lady Artemis said we're going to be staying at Camp for a few weeks, which sucks."

"Did she by any chance say why?" I ask with full curiosity; it is well known that Artemis doesn't like to be in the presence of too many males for a long period of time, even at Olympus, she barely stays there.

"I know that one is to see if we can recruit more new hunters, but more than that… " She shrugged at the end. "I know as much as you do I suppose."

"Well in any case I going to enjoy spending time with you and the hunters!" I cheerfully smiled. At least I won't get bored for a few weeks.

"You're the only male who could ever said such a thing and actually mean it." She said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"What can I said, they're very fun people to hung around with if you give yourself to chance to get to know them!" As soon as I finished one of the younger hunters appears at my side, she's a nine-year-old daughter of Athena, she's been at the hunt for a year for now if memory serves me right.

She's very shy among males, it was hard to get to know her the first few months, but I understood once I knew, she had an abusive step-father, something I can totally relate. She is not over her trauma, but slowly I have been helping her, showing her that not everybody is the same, not in today's society at least.

"Hey Amy! How's my favorite hunter doing?!" I picked her up and put her on my shoulders while she laughed a bit at my antics.

"Hi, Percy! I missed you!"

"You did?!... Oh my… I'm flattered that you think so highly of me!"

"Amy don't expand his ego, is big enough as it is!" Thalia says next to her in playful warning.

I was about to respond when I heard a rumbling sound over the back of my head, like really close… which can only be one thing.

"You're hungry little hunter?" I give a shrug so that her body will jump a bit, making her understand I'm talking to her.

In response I heard another rumbling sound and some laugh next to me, probably Thalia.

She doesn't speak, but I can tell she's blushing, most likely due to embarrassment, she just hides her face over the back of my head while hugging me from behind, though I can feel her nod.

"Yosh! One-way trip to the food it is! Captain Jackson at your orders milady!"

I can tell that did the job, because her body starts to relax and she's also laughing now.

"Yes, Captain Jackson is the best! Go now pirate! I'm hungry!" She jumps in my shoulders while laughing.

And with that I take a run.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait... 20 days for an update!. But I'm not abandoning the story, you can be rest assured. The problem is many conditions, one of which is life itself, with all its problems and what not things I'm not going to bored you because you don't care. (Not trying to be mean, that just the true.)**

**One another is that while I'm not exactly new a writing, I am new at writing Percy Jackson, though I do have some help due to the a lot of Fanfics from Percy Jackson I have read so far, so I have sort of a "guide", don't worry not the wrong guides *cough* betrayal stories *cough*.**

**This chapter was a bit difficult to make because I frankly didn't know how to begin, and neither how to end it, if you can tell by that end of the chapter. However I did try my best at writing something that you could enjoy, I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Do please leave an opinion, it helps to know what you did right or wrong. I'm going to bed now, good night or day depending on where and when you're reading this!**

**Next chapter, Artemis's POV.**


End file.
